The Deal
by melissarxy1
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP A teenage Pete Wisdom is recruited by Magneto this is preBlack Air. Another KittyPete story.
1. The Recruit

Author's Note- this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. So, here it goes.  
  
Second Note- See we're moving in a couple days, I'm not going to have internet access for over two weeks. I'm going to be journeying into Hell, no internet and no cable. My only solace, my laptop. *Sigh* Well, here you guys go, I'll try to post more before I leave but this might be the last chappie for about two weeks. Enjoy.  
  
Third Note- The Acolyte's are back together after Apocalypse, they consist of Remy, Pietro, Lance, Wanda, and St. John. All, except Wanda (who's home schooled) are at school (Lance is redoing his senior year). Todd and Fred are still with Mystique training. Piotr went back to Russia to be with his family. They have a tentative truce with the X-Men though.  
  
Fourth Note- This is lightly based upon Ai Kemi's "Hellbent" which (sigh) will probably never be continued.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty's 16  
  
Pete's 18  
  
St. John/Pietro/Kurt/Amanda/Rogue are 17  
  
Remy's 18/19  
  
~*~  
  
Recruit  
  
~*~  
  
And I'm always landing on my feet  
  
Well I learn to love myself  
  
And I don't need no one else  
  
And when a love moves on  
  
Cuz it gets cold  
  
Then another moves in  
  
And it can fill the hole  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
"Fuck you!" Pete yelled over his shoulder as he stormed out. The black eye was already beginning to show. He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and began to walk, wondering about where he was going to stay now.  
  
"Mr. Wisdom," a man said. Pete turned and saw a man in red with a long cape flowing, behind him.  
  
"Are you wearin' a bucket?" Pete asked his eyes widening.  
  
The man sighed. "Already he starts... I heard about your... problems."  
  
"Don't know what yer talkin' about."  
  
"I want to extend an invitation to join my team."  
  
"Team?"  
  
"Yes. I know you're a mutant."  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Nothing, I know that you need a place to stay, I can provide you with that, not to mention allow you to meet people who are much like yourself."  
  
"A home for freaks."  
  
"No! A sanctuary for mutants."  
  
"It ain't like I've got much a choice here," Pete sighed looking back at his house. "Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Wonderful. Follow me. By the way, my name is Magneto."  
  
"Ya seem t' already know *my* name." They stopped in front of two metal spheres. "Wot in the bloody `ell are those!"  
  
"Our transportation."  
  
"Wonderful, just bloody wonderful." 


	2. First Impressions

First Impressions  
  
~*~  
  
Alone,  
  
Taste the salt and taste the pain.  
  
I'm not thinking of you again,  
  
Summer dies and swells rise,  
  
The sun goes down in my eyes  
  
-Third Eye Blind  
  
~*~  
  
"Bonjour," a man called as they stepped out of the orbs. "So, he's comin'."  
  
"Yes," Magneto said. "I'm going to trust you to show him around."  
  
"Oui," the man turned to Pete. "Je suis Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Pete Wisdom," Pete said. "Please tell me that yer not actually French."  
  
"French? Non, Remy be from New Orleans."  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "An American, almost as bad."  
  
"C'mon, I'll show ya ta your room," Remy said. They walked up the stairs. "Remy has good news and bad news."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The bad news is that we have to share rooms."  
  
"The good news?"  
  
"It's me and not John or Pietro."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"John is... well, insane and Pietro, Remy's never seen a guy so concerned about his hair." He paused in front of the mirror in their room to check on his own hair.  
  
"Right," Pete said slowly.  
  
"Do y' want ta unpack?"  
  
"I'll do it later."  
  
"Bon, den Remy'll introduce ya." They walked downstairs and Remy's face broke out in huge grin. "Chére?"  
  
"Hey, swamp rat," Rogue said from the couch where she and Wanda were sitting.  
  
"What are ya doin' here?" he asked.  
  
"Kitty needed a ride over."  
  
"Kitty?" Pete inquired. "Her name's actually Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said. "Remy, where are your manners?"  
  
"Je suis desolé, chére," Remy said. "Ladies, dis is Pete Wisdom. Pete, dat's Wanda and ma chére, Rogue."  
  
"I ain't yours, swamp rat," Rogue said. Pete looked between the two of them and shook his head lightly. Suddenly another girl came in slamming the door behind her. She was shaking slightly and Pete could see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue, can we go?"  
  
"Um, sure, sugah," Rogue said standing. "I'll see ya later."  
  
"Salut, chére." The two girls walked out.  
  
Lance came in. "Did she leave?"  
  
"Oui," Remy said.  
  
"Damn it," Lance muttered.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
Lance sighed. "We broke up."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Why?" Wanda asked.  
  
"She found out about last weekend," Lance said.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Yeah." He looked at the people surrounding him.  
  
"Well, mon ami, ya should `ave known better." Suddenly Remy found himself slammed against the wall.  
  
"You told her, didn't you!" Lance demanded.  
  
"Back off now," Remy growled gripping Lance's shirt and beginning to charge it. Lance let go. "De chat is ma chére's best friend."  
  
"So?"  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes. "Mon ami, Rogue be untouchable and Remy's controllin' himself. You hurt de fille. She deserved ta know."  
  
"Screw you, Lebeau."  
  
"Sorry, chér, you're not my type. Wisdom, follow me and I'll introduce you to the others." Bemused, Pete followed Remy out of the room.  
  
"Who was the bird?" he asked.  
  
"Dat was Kitty Pryde," Remy said leading Pete into another room where Pietro and John were playing a video game. "`Bout time de fille leave dat idiot."  
  
"She doesn't seem like the type t' like a guy like `im." Remy sat down on the couch and Pete perched on the arm of one of the chairs. Both took out a cigarette and lit it at the same time.  
  
"That is just scary," Pietro said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Accordin' ta Rogue de chat and Monsieur Alvers have a... complicated past."  
  
"When they first met he tried to kill her and her family," Pietro said.  
  
"And she dated him?" Pete asked.  
  
"He joined the X-Men for her, that's how they started dating. Honestly, I always thought Lance was completely in love with her. Then that thing with Emma happened..." He shook his head.  
  
"He slept with this Emma bird?" Pete asked  
  
"A-great-many-times," Pietro said looking disgusted. "His room's next to mine. I could hear them, all freakin' night."  
  
"Too much info, mate," John said. "Way too much info." Pietro won the game and the two walked over to Pete. "Rem never introduced us. St. John Allerdyce." John stuck out a hand and Pete took it.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff," Pietro announced and the two shook hands.  
  
"I'm Pete Wisdom," Pete said.  
  
"Don't all of you have homework?" Sabretooth growled as he and Magneto walked in.  
  
"Pietro?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Done, father," Pietro said. Magneto nodded to him.  
  
"What about you, John?"  
  
"You know me, Mr. Bossman, have t' put things off or I won't do `em."  
  
Magneto rolled his eyes. "Right. Remy?"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Pete, you'll be going tomorrow with the others." Pete muttered something that Magneto chose to ignore. Magneto and Sabretooth walked away.  
  
The next morning  
  
Pete walked into the kitchen and sat down heavily. "It's way too bloody early."  
  
"Je sais," Remy said. John bounced in.  
  
"How do I look, mates?" he asked.  
  
Pete's eyes widened as he took in the Australian's wild hair. "It's... you."  
  
Pietro came in still brushing his hair. "I'm-ready."  
  
"Let's go," Remy said. They all grabbed their backpacks. Remy tossed the extra one to Pete.  
  
"I don't bloody believe I'm doin' this," Pete sighed. Remy stashed his bag in the baggage department of his bike before hopping on and taking off. "I guess I ride with you," Pete said looking at John and Pietro.  
  
"No," Magneto said behind him. "John's not responsible enough but I believe you are." He handed Pete a key chain. "The black Thunderbird is yours."  
  
"Me own car?" Pete asked unable to stop his grin.  
  
"Yes. Now, get going, you can follow Pietro. Pietro?"  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"Don't go too fast, son." Pietro's face lit up hearing his father call him 'son.'  
  
"I won't." John and Pete got into Pete's car as Pietro sped over to his and pulled out, waiting for the other two before beginning to lead the way. Ten minutes later they pulled in. Remy was already there talking softly to Rogue both glancing, every once in a while at Kitty who was perched at the edge of Rogue's black convertible. Pietro sped over to them.  
  
"We're-gonna-be-late," he announced before running to the school.  
  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say `at's his power," Pete said.  
  
"We never did show you our powers," Remy said. He brought out a card and charged it throwing it into the air where it exploded. Pyro lit his lighter and manipulated the flame making it appear to look like a dragon. Pete turned to Rogue who shrugged.  
  
"Can't show ya unless you want ta be in a coma."  
  
"No thanks," Pete said.  
  
"If I touch some one I drain their energy, life-force, and, if they're a mutant, their power," Rogue told him.  
  
"That has to suck."  
  
Rogue laughed shortly. "That's one way to put it."  
  
Pete walked over to Kitty who was staring down. Her eyes were suddenly level with his crotch so she looked up startled. "What?" she asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Jest wonderin' what yer power is," he said. Kitty stood and phased through him walking to the school. "Okay, `at was just weird."  
  
"Remy's beginnin' ta think he shouldn' have told her," Remy said watching Kitty walking with her head down.  
  
"No," Rogue said softly, just loud enough for Pete who was standing nearby to hear. "Rem, last month she had Hank put her on the pill, what do ya think she was plannin' for this weekend? If that had happened then she had found out it would have killed her."  
  
"And Remy would have had ta kill Rocky."  
  
"Ya ain't the only one," Rogue said her eyes narrowing.  
  
"C'mon, mates," John said brightly. The others followed John inside. Pete walked into homeroom. A few heads turned to watch him, mostly curious about the fact that he was walking in with Remy. Remy himself received many appreciative glances from the female sex. The two men sat next to each other where Remy began to point out the various groups to Pete.  
  
"Over dere y' have de jocks, big, borin' an' rude," he said. He then pointed to the group on the other side. "Dere are de geeks an' nerds, still borin', let's move on. In dat corner y' have an easy lay."  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked laughing shortly.  
  
"Y' heard Remy. De cheerleaders. Most wouldn' even care if y' were a mutant. See, dey're checkin' y' out already."  
  
"I thought ya said you were controllin' yerself?"  
  
"Remy is, dis was before ma chére et moi got together."  
  
"Hi there," one of the cheerleaders said perching herself on the edge of Pete's desk causing her already short skirt to ride up even more. Pete smirked looking over at Remy and raising an eyebrow. The Cajun smirked back and leaned back.  
  
Pete turned to the girl and smiled extending a hand. "`Ey, I'm Pete Wisdom."  
  
"I'm Sherry," she told him.  
  
"Please t' meet ya."  
  
"Are you British?" she practically gushed.  
  
"The accent ain't fake," he told her amused.  
  
"Oh, wow... Where are you from?"  
  
"London."  
  
"Really?" The bell rang and she went back to her own seat.  
  
"She's amazed easily," Pete said.  
  
"Oui," Remy smirked. "Dey ain't known fer deir intelligence." After homeroom Pete went to his first class, English. He sat down surprised when Kitty came in and crossed her arms glaring at him.  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"That's, like, my seat," she said.  
  
"Yer point?"  
  
"Could you, like, move to another one?"  
  
"Hmm... I'm gonna go with no."  
  
"Fine!" She sat down next to him.  
  
"Aren't you too young t' be in this class?"  
  
"It's an honor's course," Kitty said. "Are you smart enough to be here?"  
  
"Oh, the kitten has claws."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Pietro."  
  
"`Ey! `At's an insult, Pryde."  
  
She felt a smile cross her face at his indignant tone. "Good."  
  
"Wot's yer next class?" Pete asked.  
  
"Physics."  
  
Pete grinned. "After that?"  
  
"Advanced chemistry."  
  
"Then lunch."  
  
"Yeah, like, how'd you know?"  
  
He smirked. "Our morning schedule is the same."  
  
"'Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse the sky opened up and the lord said: 'I hate you, Alfalfa'!'" Kitty muttered.  
  
Pete frowned slightly. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing." The teacher came in and the conversation ended.  
  
"Class we have two new students today," Mrs. Kilgringer announced. "Peter Wisdom, would you stand up?" Muttering something under his breath Pete got to his feet. "Pete come to us all the way from England. Isn't that exciting?!" Pete sat back down feeling a tad freaked out by the woman.  
  
"She's way too bubbly," he muttered.  
  
"And Emma Frost."  
  
"Oh, Hell no," Kitty muttered. Pete looked at this new woman and studied her. She was good looking, blond with a nice figure but to be quite honest he couldn't see why any one would leave the brunette beside him for her. Emma looked directly at Kitty and smirked before sitting down.  
  
"Chill, grasshopper, she's just tryin' t' goad you."  
  
"It's working," the girl snapped. The class passed quickly, to Kitty's relief. She gathered her things and started out.  
  
"Show me t' me room?" Pete asked.  
  
"Sure," Kitty said. "Just-" Her words were lost when she saw Lance and Emma leaning against one of the lockers making out. Her eyes blurred with tears.  
  
"Don't give `im the satisfaction of seein' ya cry," Pete told her softly. Kitty nodded and walked, head held high, into the girl's bathroom. "Now how and I gonna find me room?" 


	3. The Deal

Author's Note- Ya know, it feels really weird to write about Pete as a teenager... oh well, hope you're enjoying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Deal  
  
~*~  
  
I got down on myself  
  
Working too hard  
  
Trying to beat out the faults in my head  
  
What a mess I've made  
  
Sure we all make mistakes  
  
But they see me so large that they think I'm immune to the pain  
  
I'm praying for a miracle  
  
But I won't hold my breath  
  
I never said I was perfect  
  
But can you drive me home  
  
-Garbage  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty sat on the curb watching traffic flow by. Two days had passed and Emma and Lance had only seemed to grow closer. Rogue tried to be there for her but the Goth was too busy with her own complicated relationship with Remy to really be there. Kurt, her other best friend, had tried to cheer her up but seemed to realize that his efforts weren't appreciated. Then there was Pete, who seemed to almost get off on annoying her. Kitty herself had, for the first time in her life right now, skipped second and third period.  
  
"Ya know, yer just playin' int' him. Do ya really want him t' see ya mopin' like this?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "You totally don't understand."  
  
"Sure I do." Pete sat down next to her. "The wanker cheated on you with the blond bird from English." Kitty laid her head on her arms and began to cry again. Pete watched her unsure if he should try to comfort her or just let her cry it out. She soon stopped and sighed looking down.  
  
"It's just... I loved him. I was going to give up my virginity to him." Pete blinked and Kitty gasped. "I can't believe I just said that."  
  
"Me either," Pete said.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. She stood up. "I should go wash my face. Is it time for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah." He got up and watched as she went inside and into the bathroom. He went to his locker and put his books away.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Wot?" he asked turning towards Kitty whose eyes were still slightly red and swollen.  
  
"Would you, like, walk with me?"  
  
He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Sure." They walked into the quad together. Kitty led him to the table where Rogue sat with Remy.  
  
"You okay, sugah?" Rogue asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty said forcing a smile for her friend. Rogue merely gave her a look. Kitty decided to let them in on what had been happening in the last few days. "Emma's going to our school. And apparently Lance got over me pretty fast. I saw them kissing."  
  
"Dat bâtard," Remy said.  
  
"I totally couldn't agree more," Kitty said. Kurt and Amanda came over to their table.  
  
"Hello," Kurt said cheerfully as they sat down with the others.  
  
"Great," Kitty said looking at the entrance to the quad. The others followed her gaze and there stood Lance with Emma. Emma met her eyes and smirked. "I, like, need to go." She fled the area.  
  
"I'll go after her," Pete offered standing and going in the direction that Kitty had headed. He found her in the gym, which was empty. She was sitting on the risers visibly fighting tears.  
  
"I'm going to, like, start thinking that you're following me," she said forcing a smile  
  
"Nah, just wanted to point out that you're bein' an idiot."  
  
Kitty blinked started. "Well, thank you."  
  
He smiled. "Anytime. Listen, Pryde. If you do this every time ya see him yer givin' him the satisfaction of knowing `at he got t' you. He's only doin' this t' make you jealous."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every time he's with her his eyes are on you."  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Would you do something for me?"  
  
"With quid pro quo."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He grinned. "I do somethin' fer you, you return the favor."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Well, it totally doesn't matter. I want you to, like, act like you're with me."  
  
"Wot do ya mean?"  
  
"Like you're my..." she flushed a little, "boyfriend."  
  
"Okay. Turn the tables on yer ex; I can respect that. In that case, I know what I want."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"All rights and privileges o' wot I'm posin' as."  
  
She blushed even more. "What rights and privileges?"  
  
"Stuff like this." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"T' start."  
  
"You're not, like, going to get me to sleep with you," Kitty said crossing her arms.  
  
He chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it..." he trailed off thoughtfully, "well, `at may be a bit o' a lie."  
  
"I guess we should go back."  
  
"Yeah," he said. He reached around her and pulled her scunchie out of her hair. Kitty looked at him confused. "Trust me."  
  
She smiled wryly. "Sorry, Pete, I, like, don't see that happening."  
  
"Can't blame ya," he admitted. He slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked out. The bell rang and Kitty saw the others approaching. Rogue looked between them and frowned looking up at Remy who shrugged showing that he didn't know either. Pete walked Kitty to her next class.  
  
"You totally don't have to do that," Kitty told him.  
  
"`Ey, I'm supposed t' be yer guy. Wot kinda boyfriend would I be if I didn't walk me girl t' class."  
  
"Lance," Kitty said without hesitation.  
  
Pete snorted. "Idiot." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya, luv." He saw her cheeks flame at both that action and the endearment and grinned to himself. Kitty winced as she saw Rogue watching her closely as she walked in.  
  
"Like, hi," she said brightly.  
  
"Okay, sugah. Spill."  
  
"All right," Kitty told Rogue briefly about their deal.  
  
"Kit, this ain't gonna turn out good."  
  
Kitty sighed. "I totally know that," she admitted. "But I, like, have to do something."  
  
"Well, good luck. You're gonna need it."  
  
A few rooms away  
  
"Okay, mon ami, spill," Remy said unaware of how close what he said was to what his girlfriend had said.  
  
Pete shrugged. "Spill wot?"  
  
"Y' know very well what," Remy said. "What's goin' on between you and de chat?" Pete shrugged. He turned back to his notebook as the teacher began talking wondering why he had agreed to this to begin with. Remy frowned slightly at him but kept quiet. After class the two walked to the girls' room. Kitty seemed nervous as she walked to Pete who reached out and took her hand, leading her away.  
  
"`Kay, luv, you want to turn the tables on Rockhead?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"He's right there." Pete nodded to a spot down the hall.  
  
"Oh," he could feel her hand tighten on his. "So, Pryde," he stopped walking and gently pulled her to him, "Really want t' put on a show fer him?" He lowered his head slightly resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
He grinned widely. "I was `opin' you'd ask." He leaned in and kissed her resting his arms low on her hips. Kitty was shocked to find that he never attempted to deepen the kiss; he kept it soft and light. Pete pulled away with a soft smile. "Nice," he purred causing a blush to tint her cheeks.  
  
"I, um, have to, like, get to class," she stammered.  
  
Pete chuckled. "Fine, luv." He released her watching as she disappeared down the hall.  
  
"What in the Hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Pete turned and smiled seeing Lance. "Hey, mate."  
  
"Answer the question, Wisdom."  
  
"I believe that was snoggin', or kissin' t' you yanks."  
  
"Why in the hell were you kissing my girl?"  
  
Pete frowned at that even as he wondered why Lance calling Kitty his bothered him so much. "Sorry, Rocky but I believe that she'd disagree with you callin' her yours. The bird has a mind o' her own." He allowed himself a grin. "And the reason's pretty simple. She wanted me to."  
  
"You son of a bitch."  
  
"Bye," Pete said brightly. He turned and walked away.  
  
Three days later  
  
Kitty's plan worked beautifully. Lance was livid every time he saw the two together. He threatened Pete several times and even started a fight with him once, the threat of a well placed hot knife was enough to make him back off, though. Pete meanwhile found himself getting to know the beautiful Kitty Pryde. Much to his initial surprise he found that he liked the Valley Girl. To his absolute shock he found that the feelings he was pretending to have for her weren't all pretend.  
  
Kitty was once again surprised to see Pete waiting for her outside of her classroom. "Pete?"  
  
"Want me t' drive ya home?"  
  
"Um... sure." They walked outside and got into Pete's car.  
  
"What are you doin' t'night?"  
  
"Danger Room," Kitty said wrinkling up her nose. "And I have a ton of homework."  
  
"Want t' skip out?"  
  
"Pete, I couldn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to be responsible-" he snorted at that and she crossed her arms. "What?"  
  
"You're already a bloody girl scout. All I'm askin' is that you come out with me. It's a Friday night as it is. `Ave some fun, luv, you could use it."  
  
"But, I shouldn't."  
  
"Kit," Pete murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop bein' so damn mature. Jesus, girl, yer only sixteen. Yer supposed t' break the rules ev'ry once in a while. Yer friends don't seem t' be so responsible."  
  
"Yeah, today's Rogue's 'I'm not doing the Danger Room' day," Kitty said. "She'll be over at your house."  
  
"So come on, luv, spend the afternoon with me. I guarantee fun."  
  
"I don't know." He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "You're not going to let up until I give in are you?"  
  
"Nope," he grinned brightly.  
  
"Fine. You win."  
  
"Was there ever any doubt?" He started the car and turned on the radio smirking at Kitty's wrinkled nose at hearing the band. "Ready?"  
  
"I guess." He could see the nervous tenseness in her body. "Okay, Pete," Kitty said as he pulled out, "where are we going?"  
  
"`At's a surprise."  
  
"Right, of course it is." 


	4. The Beach

Author's Note- Hormonally driven Pete (extra hormonally driven Pete), ya know, this is starting to be fun :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Beach  
  
~*~  
  
They gave me a life that's not so easy to live  
  
And then they sent me on my way  
  
I left my loving, forgot my dreams  
  
I lost them along the way  
  
Those little things you say  
  
When words mean so much  
  
You never back down  
  
And they all shy away  
  
You always listen to me  
  
-3 Doors Down  
  
~*~  
  
"First," Pete said. "We have t' stop by my house. You can call yer mates from there. Don't want `em t' send out a search party." He glanced at her as he drove. "By the way, I saw Rockhead."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He saw us and wasn't too happy."  
  
"Good," Kitty said with a nod. "You know, I totally can't thank you enough for going through with this." Pete pulled in front of the mansion and leaned in kissing her slowly, still not attempting to deepen it.  
  
"I already `ave me thanks, Pryde," he murmured in her ear as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Right," Kitty whispered slightly unsteady. He chuckled getting out of the car. He went around and opened her door for her. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime, luv." He wrapped an arm around her and led her inside. Remy and Rogue were sitting together on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys," Kitty said brightly. Rogue and Remy looked between the two and Rogue stood.  
  
"Can Ah talk to ya, sugah?" Rogue asked looking at her friend.  
  
"Um, sure," Kitty said reluctantly. Rogue took her arm and the two walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ya might want ta fix yer lip-gloss," Rogue said crossing her arms. Kitty looked in the mirror and blushed before reapplying her lip-gloss. "Kit, are ya sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"No," Kitty said honestly.  
  
Rogue regarded her friend seriously. "You're reboundin', ya shouldn't get inta another relationship right now."  
  
"But we're not in a relationship," Kitty protested. "We're not even really friends."  
  
"Yeah, just acquaintances with benefits, huh?"  
  
"No," Kitty said and sighed. "I don't know what we are..."  
  
In the other room  
  
"What's goin' on, Wisdom?" Remy demanded.  
  
"Honestly, mate I `ave no clue," Pete said shrugging. "She wanted me t' help her make Rocky jealous."  
  
"And you agreed out of the goodness of your heart?" Remy asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Ya might say that," Pete smirked. He walked upstairs and grabbed a bag. He went back down the stairs.  
  
"Pete," Remy said. "De chat's been through enough, hurt her and I will kill you." The fact that he actually spoke in the first person strengthened the threat. Kitty came back in with Rogue following.  
  
"I called them," Kitty announced.  
  
"Good," Pete said. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." He led her outside throwing the bag in the back seat. He pulled out. "So, are you, like, going to tell me now where we're going?"  
  
"Nope," Pete grinned. He pulled out and they drove for almost an hour. "Hungry?"  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"Do ya mind McDonalds?"  
  
"No," Kitty said.  
  
"Not much of a fan of it meself but it's close." He pulled into the drive through and soon they were back on the road. The sun was beginning to set when he finally stopped. Kitty looked around herself in surprise. He had taken her to the beach. He got out and grabbed the bag spreading a blanket on the sand.  
  
"I, like, have to admit, Pete, this is nice," she smiled.  
  
"Knew you'd like it," he said with a grin. They sat down together. He pulled a radio out of the bag and turned it on. Garbage's "Can't Seem to Make You Mine" began playing and Pete extended a hand. "Dance with me?"  
  
"What?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Dance with me," he repeated slowly. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her tightly against him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't go on like this  
  
A little bit of love, not a kiss  
  
I gotta have your love everyday  
  
One that'll never fade"  
  
~*~  
  
They swayed together and Pete was amazed at how well they actually fit together. Her body seemed to be made for his. Her every curve fit against his wiry frame. He contemplated the song as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He did seem to need her more and more. He smiled wryly. Well, if he had to have an addiction, (other than smoking, of course) Kitty Pryde would be his first choice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can't you see what you're doin' to me  
  
You fill my heart with misery  
  
With every breath, every step I take  
  
I'm more in love with you"  
  
~*~  
  
/Okay,/ he thought. /That part's wrong. I don't love her./  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't seem to make you mine  
  
I can't seem to make you mine"  
  
~*~  
  
/How true./ He wanted Kitty so badly but he knew that she was just using him to make Lance jealous. /Any way I can `ave her,/ he decided.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kissing all around all the time  
  
I can't seem to make you mine  
  
Flying around like a bee  
  
Hurting everything you see"  
  
~*~  
  
"Pete?" Kitty asked noticing that he was staring at her.  
  
"Sorry, luv," he told her with a smile. "You just look so beautiful in the sunset." She rolled her eyes and laughed but he could see the pleased blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
Kitty looked into Pete's eyes as their bodies moved together. Over the past few days she had found herself getting feelings for him. How could she tell him though? He was only doing this because she had asked him. It's not like he actually liked her. She sighed looking away from him.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't seem to make you mine  
  
I can't seem to make you mine  
  
I can't seem to make you mine  
  
I can't seem to make you mine"  
  
~*~  
  
They sat back down as the song did a fade out. He noticed that Kitty was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, and frowned slightly. "Kitty, somethin' wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said. "Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"...Nothing..."  
  
"Right." They sat and watched the sunset then watched the stars come out. "Ready t' go home?"  
  
"I guess." Pete stood and packed everything back into the car. "Well, you did fulfill your promise," Kitty admitted as he started the car and took off. "I did have fun tonight."  
  
"Of course." She moved slightly closer and, to his shock, laid her head on his shoulder. Pete smiled. Before, he had always been the one to initiate physical contact; this was a nice change. He pulled up in front of the Institute. He got out and opened her door for her. Kitty got out of the car and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks for a great night."  
  
"Any time, luv." He made no move towards her. Kitty knew he was waiting for her to do something. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. She was surprised when she felt his arms encircle her waist as he pulled her close and lowered his head. She closed her eyes as his lips parted hers and his tongue entered her mouth. She responded immediately caressing his tongue with her own. He pulled away grinning down at her. "G'night, Pryde."  
  
"Goodnight, Wisdom." She turned and started away squeaking in surprise when he reached out firmly grabbing her butt. "Pete!"  
  
"Yes?" he asked making his eyes wide with innocence. She walked back to him and smacked him on the shoulder. He merely grinned down at her as she turned and walked back inside. 


	5. Real

Real  
  
~*~  
  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
  
When you get home  
  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
  
So I can show you how I  
  
Dream away everyday  
  
Try so hard to disregard  
  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
  
And coincides with the beating of my heart  
  
I'll never leave you behind  
  
Or treat you unkind  
  
I know you understand  
  
-Maroon 5  
  
~*~  
  
The next afternoon  
  
Kitty went through the next day practically giddy. The others quickly noticed, especially Rogue. She was so torn. She wanted so badly to be happy for her friend but on the other hand she was terribly afraid of the dangerous game Kitty was playing with her own emotions. "So, what're ya doin' tonight?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Pete's taking me to dinner," Kitty said.  
  
"Two dates," Rogue stated. "In two nights. And you're not together?"  
  
"No..." Kitty paused her face falling slightly. "Rogue, I just don't know anymore. I mean, I totally want to be with him but I don't know if he does. I'm confused."  
  
Rogue bit her tongue on an 'I told ya so.' "Talk ta him, sugah."  
  
"No!" Kitty exclaimed. "I can't. I don't, like, want to lose him."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Ah can't tell ya what ta do, but Ah think ya should talk ta him. Maybe he wants ta be with you too."  
  
Kitty nodded. "I guess... I'll think about it."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm going to go get ready, he's coming in an hour." She walked upstairs and took a quick shower, thoroughly drying her hair so it was slightly curled. She started to put it up but remembered how much Pete touched it when they were together. She left it down. She did only a little make-up, some mascara and lip-gloss. She settled on a purple blouse and a pair of low-rider hip-hugging flares.  
  
By the time that she was done she heard Logan call up to her. "Yer date's here, half-pint!" Taking a deep calming breath she walked out the door then down the stairs. She walked to where the two men were standing. Logan was currently trying to stare Pete down.  
  
"Hi," Kitty smiled. Pete turned to her and his face lit up in a grin.  
  
"`Ey, luv," he said. "Ready?"  
  
"Just let me grab my purse," she said slightly disappointed that he didn't compliment her at all. She went in and grabbed her purse. When she came back out Logan was grilling poor Pete about no touching and getting her back by curfew. Pete listened obediently but made no promises either way. "Logan," Kitty scolded. She went forward taking Pete's arm. "Come on," she said.  
  
"Ya never told me about the guy with the claws," Pete said.  
  
"Sorry," Kitty said. "Logan can be a bit intense."  
  
"I'd go with scary," Pete said.  
  
Kitty giggled. "Scary works." He went to his car and opened her door for her.  
  
"My lady."  
  
She giggled again. "Thank you, kind sir." He got in on the other side.  
  
They ate at a pizza place then drove around for almost an hour when Pete finally asked, "Where are we goin'? It's startin' t' rain, ya want t' go home, luv?"  
  
"No," Kitty admitted. "Turn up here." He obeyed. She directed him for a few more turns until he finally ended up turning into a small clearing in the woods.  
  
"Um, Kitty-"  
  
"Trust me," she smiled.  
  
"Sure." They got out.  
  
"You still have that blanket, right?"  
  
"Yeah, want me t' bring the radio too?"  
  
"That'd be good." He grabbed the bag and followed her into the forest. She led him to a cave. "When mutants were discovered we had to stay here for a couple weeks. I come back here sometimes, when I, you know, need to think or be alone. I never told the others."  
  
Pete smiled down at her. "Thanks for sharin' this with me, luv." He spread the blanket across the floor of the cave. They sat watching the rain falling.  
  
"Um, Pete?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
Pete winced feeling that he should have known this was coming. A girl like her would never... "Sure, grasshopper, what do ya want t' talk about?"  
  
"Us..." she sighed leaning slightly away from him. "What are we doing? I mean, at first this seemed perfect, act like I'm dating a cute guy and get back at my ex."  
  
Pete couldn't resist a small smile at that. "You think I'm cute?"  
  
"Would you let me finish?"  
  
"O' course."  
  
"Then I got to know you..." She sighed.  
  
"That's bad."  
  
"I don't know. When I first met you I thought you were just another Acolyte, an arrogant jerk."  
  
"Ya seem t' get along with Remy."  
  
"Remy's just arrogant," Kitty said. "He's not really a jerk. When I got to know you, I, like, saw that you weren't a that much of a jerk."  
  
"I guess I should thank you fer that."  
  
"You were actually kind of sweet. And that was my mistake."  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"Getting to know you. Now I can't do this any more. I can't just pretend."  
  
"Wot if ya didn't `ave t'?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He smiled taking her hand and tugging her closer. "Do ya honestly think I asked ya t' spend two days with me `cause of our deal?"  
  
"I... I didn't know."  
  
He smiled. "You little idiot. Pryde, I can do stuff like this-" he leaned in and kissed her. "Anytime. This is about more than just sex." He saw her blush and smiled. "I want you, luv, that much is simple. What hasn't been was how much I like ya. You've gotten under me skin, girl. I can't get ya outta my head." He laid down propped up by one arm and stared at her. She scooted back slightly to meet his eyes. "So, we like each other, now what?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure."  
  
He smiled. "You don't know what t' do? Gasp." She kicked him lightly. He reached out and guided her so she was laying beside him with her head laying on his chest. "I have an idea."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Stop pretending, it's that simple, luv. I want you, you... like me, let's just keep doing what we were, only now, it's for real." He paused. "Did that make sense?"  
  
She smiled at him. "It did to me."  
  
"Good." She moved so she was straddling one of his legs and bracing her hands on his chest so she could lean down and kiss him. She pulled away when they needed to breath. "Mmm... what was that for?"  
  
"Sealing the deal," she smiled.  
  
He grinned back at her. "Have t' do it twice t' make it real." She raised an eyebrow but laughed leaning down and pressed her lips to his. He reached up and tangled his hands in her hair. He pulled away licking his lips thoughtfully. "Cherry." She blushed at that. "Got t' say, luv, out of all yer lip glosses, `at one's my favorite."  
  
Her blush went even deeper. "You talk too much."  
  
His grin grew. "An' I will continue to do so until ya shut me-" Her lips swooped down on his and her tongue parted his lips causing a soft groan from him as he pulled her closer. She pulled away smirking.  
  
"So there is a way to shut you up."  
  
"Any time ya want t' 'shut me up', luv, feel free."  
  
"We better get back, it's getting close to curfew." He sighed and stood helping her to her feet. They walked back to the car and he drove her home. "Goodnight."  
  
"`Night," he whispered. "I'll call ya t'morrow, okay, luv?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. They kissed tenderly before she walked inside. 


	6. A Few Small Problems

Author's Note- Ya know, I completely forgot this rating was 'R'. Guess it should live up to that, huh?  
  
Second Note- Well, anyhow, I wanted to say what Pete looks like here, since he's not an agent. Blue jeans (Yes, Pete in jeans), probably one of those black shirts with the white lettering on them (I only do what the voices in my head tell me to. Jean, Xavier, and Rogue need that one, come to think of it), the hair the same (dark and kind of tussled in a sexy way) but he's a bit more clean shaven, and of course the bright piercing gray-blue eyes. This will also help those of you who don't know who Pete Wisdom is.  
  
Third Note- This is going to be a little OOC, especially for Kitty, sorry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
elf-princess4- Glad I'm in your favorites now.  
  
LotusPen- Happy that you like.  
  
somekindafreaky- Lovely huh? Now I have warm fuzzies :)  
  
Dark Whispers- I'm pretty happy to be back. Thanks for your reviews  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- Thanks for the review, and all the others.  
  
Jaina12- Can't have a mushy Pete, although it is fun to write. I like Lancitty too, I've written several, I just like Kete better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Few Small Problems  
  
~*~  
  
Here we go again  
  
Ashamed of being broken in  
  
We're getting off track  
  
I want to get you back  
  
Again  
  
I want you to trouble me  
  
I wanted you to linger  
  
Yeah I want you to agree with me  
  
I want so much so bad  
  
Come on and lay it down  
  
I've always been with you  
  
Here and now  
  
Give all that's within you  
  
Be my savior  
  
And I'll be your downfall  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Pete got up almost bouncing into the kitchen. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you got laid," Pietro said. "But I know Pryde and... nah."  
  
"Piss off, mate," Pete grumbled grabbing a cup of coffee. Remy came in and sat down after grabbing a cup for himself. "Mornin'."  
  
"Bon matin," Remy muttered still too asleep to realize he was speaking in French.  
  
"Right," Pete said nonplussed. He turned to John who was playing with his lighter happily. "What's with him?"  
  
"Our friend here has seen his wet dream come true," Pietro smirked.  
  
He was immediately kicked hard by Remy who nodded at Wanda. "Don' talk like dat in front of de femmes."  
  
"He's my twin, I'm used to it," Wanda said.  
  
"You two are related?" Pete asked his eyes going wide. He turned to Wanda and shook his head sadly. "Ya have me condolences."  
  
Wanda smirked. "You're starting to grow on me."  
  
"Like a fungus!" he said cheerfully. Pete then turned back to Pietro. "You were saying?"  
  
"Right, Amara's this X-Geek," Pietro continued.  
  
"Don't call her that," John snapped.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Whatever, anyhow, she can make her entire body catch on fire."  
  
"She's amazin'," John gushed happily.  
  
"You and Remy, disgusting the both of you," Pietro said. "At least Pete doesn't gush over Pryde... why anyone would I don't know."  
  
"Watch it, Maximoff," Pete growled.  
  
"You too?" Pietro asked rolling his eyes skyward. "I'm the only sane one here." He suddenly flew back.  
  
"I'd watch what you say, *brother*," Wanda snapped.  
  
"Er... sorry." Lance walked in and sat down on Pietro's other side giving Pete a hard glare.  
  
"Problem?" Pete asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing," Lance snapped. Pete raised one eyebrow. He turned to Remy who was watching the two interested.  
  
"You and your petite comin' with Rogue an' Remy Friday night?" Remy inquired.  
  
"Kitty didn't mention anything," Pete said.  
  
"We're goin' ta a movie, some horror thing ma chére wanted ta see, she invited Kitty," Remy said before grinning. "Not'ing if funnier den watching de chat when she's watchin' a scary movie."  
  
"I'll talk t' her," Pete said. He glanced down at his watch. "Have t' go, I promised Kitty I'd pick her up fer school." He stood and walked out to his car and quickly drove to the Institute. Kitty was already out waiting for him. She jumped into his car and kissed him happily.  
  
"Morning," she chirped.  
  
"Hey, luv," he purred. "Ready?"  
  
She smiled back. "Yeah, as much as I would love to skip out with you, I'm afraid I can't."  
  
He smiled. "Awe, come on, luv, we can get a hotel room and..." He trailed off and raised an eyebrow suggestively. She giggled but hid it behind her hand. He smiled pulling out onto the road. Soon they had arrived.  
  
"Hey, we're early."  
  
"True," he smiled reaching out and softly cupping her chin. "What shall we do with the time?" He leaned down and his lips found hers. She lifted her head returning his kiss enthusiastically. He leaned further in towards her running his fingers through her hair, effectively messing it up. She sighed running her hands cautiously up his chest before resting her arms around his neck. He pulled away when they were panting for breath.  
  
"Wow," she murmured as she caught her breath. He merely chuckled at that. "We should go."  
  
He glanced down at his watch. "That eager t' get away from me? We still have ten minutes." She smiled leaning towards him and kissing him. He caressed her leg as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away reluctantly as his hand moved higher and higher on her thigh. "Sorry, luv." She smiled a little and shrugged.  
  
"It's totally okay, but school is going to start in five minutes and you're, like, wearing my lip gloss." He looked in the mirror and cursed softly causing her to giggle again.  
  
"Laugh all ya want, Pryde. Your hair was a casualty in this." She moved closer and looked in the mirror too.  
  
"Look at what you did!"  
  
He smirked. "Ya know you liked it." She hit his shoulder and proceeded to fix her hair. He got out and opened her door for her. "My lady, are you ready to face the hoards?"  
  
She brushed her hair one last time and grabbed her backpack and purse. "I suppose." He took her backpack from her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her inside.  
  
"I ever mention that I love your hair like that?" Pete asked of the way it hung loosely down her back.  
  
"No," she murmured blushing.  
  
He smiled. "Let me say it now. You just look so much more... sexier with your hair like that. Not that you don't look sexy with it up, it leaves that elegant neck of yours exposed so I can do this-" he leaned down and softly nibbled her neck. "Without anything in my way." She shoved him away playfully.  
  
"Excuse me, Wisdom, but we are in a public place."  
  
His smile only widened. "Don't tell me Ms. Pryde is afraid of a little PDA."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
He smirked now. "Prove it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prove you're not. Kiss me, right here, in front of everyone."  
  
"Peter Paul Winston Wisdom!" He winced at the use of his full name.  
  
"How in the bloody hell did you-"  
  
"I have my ways," she said brusquely. "And I am not going to make out with you in public just to prove a point." Rogue and Remy were standing near Rogue's locker, not three feet away from them and listening interested in their conversation.  
  
"See? I was right." Pete was amused to see her actually growl before grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling his mouth down to hers, kissing him long and hard. He was quick to return the kiss and several people were clapping when they parted, including their friends. Pete could see that Kitty was mortified but she quickly hid that as she stepped away.  
  
"I'll see you in class," she said regally before taking her bag and striding away. She turned back and smiled. "I told you I wasn't." Rogue followed her friend since the two, oddly enough, now shared a homeroom.  
  
Remy walked over to Pete who turned to the Cajun with a smile. "I think I could fall in love with that girl."  
  
"Let's go, Romeo," Remy said rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's the pot callin' the kettle black ain't it, mate?" Pete inquired.  
  
"Oui, mais Remy's better at it."  
  
It was Pete's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"So, you and de chat, you tagether?"  
  
"I think so," Pete said.  
  
In the girls' homeroom  
  
"So you two finally worked things out?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty nodded. "We talked and... we're actually together now."  
  
Rogue smiled, happy for her friend. "Ah told ya, sugah," she said, "just talk ta him."  
  
Emma walked over to them and sat down on the desk in front of the duo. "Kitty, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I believe I just stated that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look, I don't like you, you don't like me."  
  
Kitty frowned at that. "I get why I don't like you, you stole my boyfriend, why don't you like me?"  
  
"He's still hung up on you." She narrowed her eyes. "He's always going on: 'Kitty this' and 'Kitty that'."  
  
Kitty was still confused. "I'm sorry, Emma, but I, like, can't exactly help you with that."  
  
"You can if you stop parading around with that lowclass loser to make him jealous."  
  
"For one: don't call my boyfriend lowclass, two: I'm not going to stop seeing Pete just to make *you* happy, three: I am not trying to make him jealous."  
  
"I'm a telepath. You can't lie to me."  
  
"Maybe it started like that but that's over now. Lance is yours. Have fun. I'm through with him."  
  
"I truly hope so, Pryde." She narrowed her eyes at the petite brunette again. "You *don't* want to make me angry."  
  
"Don't threaten me, Frost," Kitty said coolly although she was seething with anger inside.  
  
After school  
  
As Pete left the school Lance walked over to him. "I'm ending this here," he said.  
  
"Could that be any more clichéd?" Pete inquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, you've had your fun, I know you don't really care about her," Lance said.  
  
"An' how would ya know that?"  
  
"I love Kitty," Lance said. "You just met her-"  
  
"If ya loved the bird ya shouldn't have broken her heart. Now excuse me-" He started to leave but Lance grabbed his arm. "You two have history and Kitty does still like you, because of that I'm giving you three seconds to get your hands off of me." Pete waited the appropriate amount of time before whirling around and punching the other mutant. Lance touched his bleeding lip before raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Good, you started it." A vicious fight ensued neither using their power, until Pete was phased out of the fray.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?" she exclaimed. "Lance, I'd almost expect this of you but, Pete?" She glared at both of them. "If you two want to kill each other, fine, I'm leaving." She stalked away, to Rogue's convertible.  
  
"Damn it," Pete murmured. He glared at Lance. "That was all your fault."  
  
"Yes," Lance acknowledged.  
  
"Look," Pete said slowly. "We don't like each other, fine, but do we have t' do this?"  
  
Lance pretended to think about it. "I'm gonna go with yes."  
  
Pete nodded. "Just checking." The two began to fight again, this time their fight was broken up by administration. 


	7. Movie Date and After

Author's Note- I used Gothica because I couldn't think of any other horror/ slasher flicks that have been out lately, just that and the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  
  
Second Note- The story now earns it's 'R' rating, if you don't want to read that part skip it when it gets there.  
  
Third Note- The song is "Paradise By the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf, I know it's a little OOC but the temptation was too strong. The other song is "When I See You Smile" by Whitesnake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Movie Date and After  
  
~*~  
  
I can't believe this moment's come  
  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
  
There's so much to be said and done  
  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
Friday evening  
  
"Finally, no more detention," Pete smiled happily as he walked out of the school where Rogue, Remy, and Kitty were waiting.  
  
"If you and Lance hadn't-" Pete kissed Kitty effectively cutting of the lecture. He pulled away.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Oui," Remy said. The group piled into Pete's car and they took off. They got out at the movie theater.  
  
"What are we seeing?"  
  
"Gothica," Rogue announced with a grin.  
  
"Traitor!" Kitty cried punching Pete's arm.  
  
"Ow," he muttered. "Hey, it was the Cajun's idea."  
  
"Don' blame Remy, petite, Rogue's de one who wanted ta see de movie."  
  
"Right." Kitty turned to Rogue.  
  
"Ah ain't apologizin', sugah, Ah want ta see the movie."  
  
"Fine," Kitty said. "I'll just, like, hide my head."  
  
Pete smiled at her. "That's why I'm here, luv." They walked in and bought their tickets and refreshments. Soon the four were sitting in the darkened theater.  
  
"I hate scary movies," Kitty said as the movie began. Pete slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"We can always just not pay attention to the movie," he offered with a suggestive leer. She smiled up at him and their lips met. They continued to make-out until it was about half the way into it when Kitty began to get a little freaked out.  
  
"I'm never going to sleep again," she said softly.  
  
Pete leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, Pryde, I've thought up plenty of ways t' keep you awake." She elbowed him and stole some popcorn from Rogue and Remy's bag.  
  
After the movie  
  
"I'm going to kill you, Rogue," Kitty growled at her friend.  
  
Rogue smirked. "Sorry, Kit, somehow you just don't scare meh." Kitty just stuck her tongue out at the Goth.  
  
"Dinner?" Remy asked looking at his watch. "It be just about time ta eat."  
  
"Sounds good," Pete said. "In my car?"  
  
"Oui, dat way we can all just go tagether." They piled into Pete's car and drove to a small café. The group sat down together and ordered their meal.  
  
When they were almost finished Rogue looked over at Kitty. "Ah talked ta the professor, we're allowed to stay at the Acolyte's mansion tonight." Kitty looked over at Pete but didn't say anything. Pete frowned seeing that she was torn. A few minutes later they were on the road. Pete dropped Rogue and Remy off before beginning his drive back to Magneto's base.  
  
"You want t' go home, luv?"  
  
"No," Kitty said hesitantly.  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love this song!" Pete said. Kitty raised an eyebrow as he turned it up. He surprised her by singing along. He wrapped the arm that wasn't driving around her waist. She smiled leaning against him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Baby, don't you hear my heart  
  
You've got it drowning out the radio  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
For you to come along and have some fun  
  
And I gotta let you know  
  
No, you're never gonna regret it  
  
So open up your eyes I got a big surprise  
  
It'll be alright  
  
Well, I wanna make your motor run."  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty giggled and looked up at him. "'A big surprise'?" He smirked and winked at her before turning back to the road. He pulled into the parking lot and they went inside. "So, can I, like, see your room?" He raised an eyebrow but simply shrugged leading her up the stairs. They paused just for a second hearing the cries coming from Lance's room.  
  
"Oh my God," Kitty said and surprised Pete by bursting into laughter.  
  
He relaxed and offered her a grin. "Rem and I are across from him. We hear this all night."  
  
She giggled. "He must have some stamina."  
  
"Please," Pete snorted. He opened the door to his room and ushered her inside. She looked around and smiled slightly.  
  
"Very... um... clean."  
  
He smiled widely at the mess. "Wot? This is clean." She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged still smiling. "Well, for me it is. That's Remy's side." The other side was slightly neater, but not much. "Want t' sit down?" He was moving slow, not wanting to scare her. She sat down on his bed.  
  
He reached out taking her hand in his and gently tracing the lines of her palm with his finger. She looked into his eyes and he leaned in, his lips meeting hers, lingering, caressing. This kiss was different than any kiss that Kitty had ever experienced, softer, sweeter, and at the same time more arousing. She pulled away a slight blush touching her cheeks. He smiled smugly at the dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Um... wow."  
  
He chuckled. "One thing's definitely true, luv, you are very good for my ego."  
  
She giggled at that. "Please, like your ego needs any help."  
  
"Wot is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're a little full of yourself."  
  
He placed a hand to his chest in exaggerated pain. "Oh, now that hurts, luv." He grinned at her. "You'll have t' make it up t' me."  
  
She laughed and looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Really? And, like, how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
He looked into her eyes his grin melting into a soft sensual smile. "I'm sure you'll come up with somethin'." She smiled and rolled her eyes not showing the way that smile made her insides turn into liquid. He reached out and pulled her into his arms holding her gently against him. They heard the door open downstairs and stood going down the stairs. Remy and Rogue had just walked in.  
  
"Wot took you so long?" Pete asked. Remy didn't show any reaction at all to Pete question but Rogue blushed a little. The four walked into the living room and Rogue and Remy sat down on the huge couch. Kitty and Pete cuddled together on an overstuffed chair.  
  
John came in and smiled. "Very sweet."  
  
"Bite me, mate," Pete growled.  
  
"Be nice," Kitty said. John snickered and walked away. Remy turned on the TV and put in "Robin Hood: Men in Tights." Rogue and Remy fell asleep an hour into the movie. Kitty looked up at Pete and bit her lip slightly nervous. "Now what?"  
  
"Ready fer bed?"  
  
"Where am I sleeping?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head looking uncharacteristically nervous. "I thought you'd share me room."  
  
"Oh, okay." The two went up the stairs and took turns getting dressed. Pete's eyes widened slightly when he saw her in the shorts and tank top she usually wore to bed. "Is that... um... all you wear?" Kitty asked of his boxers. She tried not to look at his exposed chest. He wasn't as muscular as some of the guys at the mansion but he was defined. His body looked very touchable in the soft light of the lamp.  
  
"Yeah," he said before grinning. "`Cept sometimes, when I go commando."  
  
"I did not need that image."  
  
His grin only widened. "C'mon, luv, is it really that bad?"  
  
"Yes," she lied.  
  
Pete merely laughed. "Right, luv." He hit play on his CD player as they entered his room.  
  
"Eighties music?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Don't like it?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't say that, Mr. Wisdom. Just not what I, like, expected you to listen to."  
  
"And what did you expect?"  
  
"I just thought you'd be into what the others are."  
  
"That crap? That ain't music, luv."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, now this, this is music." He reached out his hand, with a sigh she stepped into his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sometimes I wonder  
  
How I'd ever make it through  
  
Through this world without having you  
  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
  
Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
  
And there's no way of breaking free  
  
Then I see you reach out for me, oh"  
  
~*~  
  
"This feels perfect," he murmured into her hair. He stepped away and swept her up into his arms. He gently laid her on the bed. "So beautiful." He laid down beside her. "This is nice."  
  
"Yeah," she murmured looking into his eyes. He smiled before kissing her softly. She arched into him opening her mouth for his gently assault. Feeling slightly emboldened he ran his hand slowly over stomach before reaching up further and cupping one of her breasts in his hand. She gasped pulling away from his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sometimes I wanna give up  
  
Wanna give in  
  
Wanna quit the fight  
  
Then one look at you baby  
  
Can make everything all right  
  
Make everything all right"  
  
~*~  
  
"Too much?" he asked huskily. She shook her head and he smiled running his thumb over her nipple, teasing it into a hard peak, he then repeated the process for the other one. She whimpered softly. He tugged on her shirt before looking at her and raising an eyebrow in inquiry. She sat up letting him remove her shirt entirely. His breath caught in his throat for a few moments.  
  
"Pete?" she asked flushing under his intense gaze.  
  
"So bloody beautiful," he told her meeting her eyes finally. "I want ya so bad, luv." He deliberately pressed himself against her. Her eyes widened when she felt his arousal. Pete kissed her driving all thought and doubt from her mind until there was only him.  
  
~*~  
  
"When I see you smile  
  
I can face the world  
  
Oh, you know I can do anything  
  
When I see you smile  
  
I see a ray of light  
  
Oh I see it shining right through the rain  
  
When I see you smile  
  
Baby when I see you smile at me"  
  
~*~  
  
His mouth trailed from her mouth across her jaw line to her pulse. He softly nipped her there causing her to gasp, then moan as his tongue moved over the place he had bit. He moved even lower and his mouth found her breasts. He sucked one nipple into his mouth gently suckling and twirling his tongue around his. She moaned softly again. He grinned moving to the other side. He sucked hard causing a sharp gasp from her even as she moved against him restlessly.  
  
"You have no idea of what yer doin' t' me, luv," he murmured. She suddenly grew quiet and softly chewed on her lip. "Kit?" He didn't say anything else he merely waited for her to tell him what was bothering her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do  
  
What the touch of your hand can do  
  
It's like nothing I ever knew  
  
And when the rain is fallin'  
  
I don't feel it 'coz you're here with me"  
  
~*~  
  
"I... I want you, Pete," she whispered so soft that he almost didn't hear her. Then he smiled and kissed her tenderly. He ran his hand again over her stomach and met her eyes seriously.  
  
"Are you sure, grasshopper? I don't want ya t' do anythin' ya don't want t'." She noticed how thick his accent was becoming.  
  
"I know, but I know what I want."  
  
"`At's all I `ave t' know." He kissed her again taking complete possession of her mouth. "Protection?"  
  
"All of us are on the pill," Kitty responded, happy that he was worried about it. He slowly dragged her shorts and panties down together. He moved as slow as he could, in case she wanted to back out.  
  
~*~  
  
"And one look at you baby  
  
Is all I ever need  
  
It's all that I ever need"  
  
~*~  
  
"Pete, I'm not made of glass," she said with a soft loving smile. "I trust you."  
  
"I just don't want t' rush ya."  
  
"You aren't. You're sweet-"  
  
"'Sweet'?" he repeated. "Man, I work so hard on me rep and then ya call me 'sweet'."  
  
"Sorry," she giggled, he was pleased to see that his remark had the desired effect of relaxing her slightly. "Pete, you aren't rushing me, you've been totally wonderful... but... I, um, want this, I want you."  
  
"Okay, luv." He kissed her tenderly. "Just so yer sure."  
  
She raised herself up so she could kiss him her tongue parting his lips to mingle with his. "I'm very sure."  
  
~*~  
  
"When I see you smile  
  
I can face the world  
  
Oh, you know I can do anything  
  
When I see you smile  
  
I see a ray of light  
  
Oh I see it shining right through the rain  
  
When I see you smile  
  
Baby when I see you smile at me"  
  
~*~  
  
He smiled down at her and moved over top of her. His mouth went back to its earlier actions at her breasts as his hand drifted over her thigh. His fingers traced her outer lips before sinking one finger into her. She gasped at the unknown feeling.  
  
He paused and she moved against his hand. He grinned looking up to meet her eyes. "Yer a natural, luv." He added another finger and she gasped out loud. He slowly moved his fingers in her tight passage causing a soft moan. He pulled his hand away making her sigh in disappointment. "More?"  
  
"Please," she murmured. He began to trail kisses down her stomach making her gasp when his tongue licked her bellybutton. She shuddered and he smirked before moving even lower. He suddenly gripped her legs and gently hoisted them over his shoulders. "What are you-?" His tongue cut her off. She threw her head back and gripped his hair holding him to her. He pulled away and she moaned in disappointment.  
  
"Kit, reach above you." Bemused she obeyed. "Keep your hands there." She gripped the headboard as he lowered his head back to her. He loved how she reacted to him but she had been holding on a little *too* tight.  
  
He sank his tongue deep into her over and over again as she writhed against him and clutched the headboard helplessly. She felt her body building towards something but then he had pulled away. He moved over her and pulled his own boxers off. "You ready fer this, luv?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sometimes I wanna give up  
  
Wanna give in  
  
Wanna quit the fight  
  
Then one look at you baby  
  
Can make everything alright  
  
Make everything alright"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes, please, Pete, make love to me." He slid into her channel a little at a time. She could feel her body stretching to accommodate him. He broke through his barrier in a swift quick move. She gripped his shoulders her body reacting with pain.  
  
"Kit?" He gently nuzzled her neck. "Sorry, luv, it `urts like that the first time, it'll get better though, let me know when yer okay." She stayed still unaware of the amount of self-control he was exerting to do the same.  
  
"I'm okay?" she whispered when the pain had faded. He moved slowly forward until he was completely buried in her. She wrapped her legs around him urging him deeper and holding him within her. He drew back out only to plunge into her again. This time she only felt pleasure. He continued this getting faster as her moans and cries urged him on.  
  
"Kitty," he groaned as she began to move with him instinctively. He was holding back tremendously wanting her to experience as much pleasure as he could bring her. She suddenly clenched around him and cried out his name. He slumped over her finally letting go.  
  
"Wow," Kitty said.  
  
"Ditto," Pete smiled. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms. "Sweet dreams, grasshopper."  
  
"You too," Kitty murmured already dozing off. Pete stayed awake a few moments longer wondering what he had ever done to deserve the woman lying in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sometimes I wanna give up  
  
Wanna give in  
  
Wanna quit the fight  
  
Then one look at you baby  
  
Can make everything alright  
  
Make everything alright" 


	8. BReakfast and Confusion

Author's Note- I hang my head in shame at how long this update took. I had completely forgotten about this story. Now that I remember it, though, I just might be able to finish it.

Mysteegurl- Well, I finally have updated it, I hope you like.

DazzlinShorty - Thanks.

Dark Dragon Fire Demon - I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Valley-Gurl101- Heh, the last update didn't take half as long as this one, hope there's still no anger.

* * *

Breakfast and Confrontation

* * *

_Some days it don't come easy,  
__And some days it don't come hard  
__Some days it don't come at all,  
__And these are the days that never end  
__Some nights you're breathing fire,  
__And some nights you're carved in ice  
__Some nights you're like nothing  
__I've ever seen before or will again  
__Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true  
__I know you can save me,  
__No one else can save me now but you  
_-Meatloaf

* * *

Kitty awoke when Pete sat up yawning and stretching. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. He looked adorable, his hair was completely ruffled, falling into his eyes. He also seemed incredibly content, happier than she had ever seen him. "Mornin'," he smiled seeing that she was awake. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "How do ya feel?"

"I'm fine," she responded sitting up also. She winced at the sore muscles. "Maybe not that fine."

"It's only natural, grasshopper," he said running a soothing hand over her legs. "C'mon, we could use a shower."

Her eyes widened. "'We?'"

"Yeah." He smiled and helped her up. "C'mon." He led her into the adjoining bathroom.

"You guys have your own bathroom?" Kitty asked. "You totally suck."

"Actually Remy and I share with Sabretooth." Pete saw Kitty tense. "Don't worry, luv, he's out of town." She relaxed slightly as he started the water. He stepped under the spray and pulled her with him. Kitty felt incredibly nervous seeing how last night it had been dark and he hadn't been able to see her fully.

His appreciative glances let her know, however, that he found her body appealing. His obvious arousal let her know how much he still wanted her even after last night. He got out some shampoo and tenderly washed her hair. Kitty sighed leaning against him. He rinsed her hair and got the soap and very fully washed Kitty's body.

He handed her the shampoo raising his eyebrows. Kitty took it from him and returned the favor. Pete had to fight the urge to take her up against the wall feeling her hands caressing him but he knew that she was probably still sore. They got out of the shower and dried each other off. Both got dressed and walked from the bedroom hand-in-hand. Remy and Rogue were still asleep curled up on the couch.

"That's cute," Kitty smiled.

"But the bad news is that now we have to get breakfast," Pete announced. Kitty merely raised her eyebrows. "House rules, luv. The first one up has to get breakfast for the others on weekends." He glared at the Cajun. "E's probably just fakin' it." Kitty rolled her eyes but followed him as he left the mansion and went to his car. "Perkins?"

"But you said-"

"They can wait," Pete shrugged. "I want you t' meself for a while. We can face the others later."

"Sometimes, not often mind you, you can be sweet."

"... Um... thanks...?" He pulled into the parking lot and five minutes later the couple were seated. Kitty watched with pure amazement as Pete ate a muffin, eggs, toast, bacon, and potatoes.

"Why aren't you three hundred pounds?" she asked finally.

"Wot?" he asked.

"Never mind."

He shrugged. "So, wot do ya want t' do t'day?"

"Hmm... I dunno, I'll leave it up to you."

"No pressure?"

"I'm up for anything."

A smirk spread across his lips. "Anything?"

"I think I proved that last night," she blushed. He chuckled and leaned over kissing her gently.

"Ready?"

"Sure." He paid and they left stopping by a store to pick up a couple dozen donuts. By the time they got home all the others were awake. Emma and Lance were sitting in the living room. Emma's gaze narrowed as soon as she saw Kitty.

"Kitty?" Lance said, "can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um... sure," Kitty wanted to say 'no.' This morning had been wonderful, she didn't want Lance to ruin that, but saying no would just be rude. She left Pete's side to walk with Lance into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize," Lance said. "I've been a major asshole."

"I won't argue."

"I was completely in the wrong. I was hoping that maybe we could go back to being friends. I know we'll never be close, like we used to be, but I'd like to at least be friends."

"I'd like that," Kitty smiled. Looking relieved Lance walked back into the living room. Kitty got herself a glass of orange juice. When she turned around Emma was standing there. "What now?"

"I'm not going to let some little _girl_ steal my boyfriend," Emma snapped.

"Listen, I'm going to say this slowly so maybe this time you'll understand: I'm not interested in Lance anymore. He wants us to be friends and I'm fine with that. If you have a problem with it talk to him."

"Look, I know what you're doing, you're just trying to make him jealous." Kitty started laughing.

"Emma, get a life." She turned and started to walk away. Emma grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "What?" Without another word the blonde punched her. Kitty stumbled back before regaining her feet. "What in the hell was that for?" Emma tried for another hit but Kitty saw this one coming and ducked. By the time the others ran into the kitchen the two were engaged in a complete chick-fight. Pete grabbed Kitty and pulled her off Emma.

"What in the hell happened here?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Kitty shrugged.

"Just two girls sorting out their differences," Emma said, her voice nasal as she grabbed a paper towel to hold against her bloody nose.

"Unless we are allowed to sell tickets, or at least watch, no fighting in the kitchen," John announced.

"And next time we have a pool filled with jello," Pietro added.

"Pig," Rogue said munching on a donut.

Twenty minutes later

"Thanks," Kitty said gratefully as Pete handed her an icepack to put over her growing black eye.

"Ah never expected preppy Kitty to get into a fight," Rogue said.

"Are ya gonna tell us now what happened?" Pete asked stroking Kitty's hair as she held the ice against her face.

"She started it," Kitty shrugged.

"Why didn't you phase?"

"She's been a pain in my ass ever since Lance and I broke up, she's convinced herself that I still want him. Hitting her just felt too good."

Pete chuckled. "That's me girl."

Remy came into the room. "P'tite, y' should see Emma. She looks much worse."

"Good," Kitty said.

"Of course Monsieur Alvers is non pleased," Remy said.

"He'll get over it," Kitty shrugged.

"You okay, chat?"

"Peachy," Kitty shrugged. "She only got the one hit in. Remind me to thank Logan." Remy flipped on the TV and sat down on his bed with Rogue the two couple cuddled up together watching cartoons. Kitty smiled laying her head on Pete's chest. Life wasn't perfect, but it was getting there.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

Author's Note- The song is "Wild Horses" by The Sundays. Buffy fans will recognize it.

Trouble in Paradise

* * *

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart__  
Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

_Fall on me__  
Tell me everything you want me to be__  
Forever with you forever in me__  
Ever the same_  
-Rob Thomas

* * *

A few days later

"I'm sorry, Eric, I've tried my hardest…" Xavier said to Magneto over the phone. "Unfortunately, with his father fighting you there's no way you can keep him here."

"He's almost eighteen, and I know he doesn't want to go."

"I know, unfortunately until he _is_ eighteen there's nothing he can do."

"I'll tell him tonight."

At the school

"So, what shall we do tonight?" Pete asked as the couple left the building.

"Logan ordered us to be home after school," Kitty said. "We've kind of been slacking off."

"I'm a bad influence," Pete smiled.

"Yeah, you are."

"Hey, you aren't supposed to agree with me."

"Sorry, I didn't know that was against the rules." They got into Pete's car and drove to the Institute. "Call me tonight?"

"Of course." Pete got out and walked her to her door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah…" Pete cups her cheek before leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

"G'night, luv."

"Goodnight." Pete drove home with a smile. Magneto was sitting at the kitchen table when he came in.

"What's up?"

"I got a call yesterday… from your father."

"What did the bastard want?"

"You, I've been ordered me to send you back to England. I'm sorry, Pete, Charles and I tried to find a way out but with our laws… until you're eighteen we can't do anything."

"So I have to go back?"

"Yes."

"Just so you know, I won't be there for a week before I run away again."

"I figured as much."

"A group in England already expressed interest in me… I can't stay with him."

"I'm not asking you to. I wouldn't do that. You'll always have a place with us."

"Thanks… do the others know?"

"Not yet, I figured I'd let you tell them."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll go pack."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Pete went up the stairs and dropped down onto his bed.

"We heard, mate, this sucks." Pete looked up, surprised, and saw John, Remy, Wanda, and Pietro standing in the doorway.

Pete sat up. "Good new travels fast."

"Yeah, Remy's got de place bugged," Remy said.

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Want us to pack so you can go see your girlfriend?" Wanda asked in a rare show of kindness.

There was a blur then, "Done," Pietro announced.

"Thanks," Pete said standing.

"Remy's got an idea."

"That's dangerous," Pietro said.

"Wanda, talk de boss man into going out tonight."

"Okay." Without even waiting to see what Remy was up to Wanda went down the stairs.

"John, call de X-Men… de cool X-Men only, invite them over. Let's have a proper send off." John nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Any excuse for a party," Pete said with a smile.

"On a school night none the less," Pietro said shaking his head. "I'll go get some snacks." He was gone in a silver blur.

"Y' okay, mon ami?"

"Yeah, I just really hate my old man right now. He hasn't been the same since me mum died… he still blames me."

"I'm sorry."

"I guess we should see how Wanda's doing."

"She's fine. She has de boss man wrapped around her finger, has ever since the whole Apocalypse thing."

Two hours later

"So what's up?" Kitty asked Pete as the "cool" X-Men arrived: Kurt, Amara, Rogue, Tabitha, and Ray.

"Me da must have heard that I'm happy," Pete told her leading her into the kitchen so they could talk privately. "I have to go back to England."

"What? But you're almost eighteen-"

"Unfortunately, I'm not eighteen until August, so until then I don't have a choice."

"This really, really sucks."

"Yeah, it really does."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know… August is a long time away, and we don't know what's going to happen between now and then…"

"Are you saying you want to break up?"

"I don't know, maybe. I don't want to."

"Me either."

"But maybe it'd be best."

"Are you afraid we can't make it?"

"We're only teenagers… we don't know where we're going to be in five years. I want to be realistic. If we do find each other again, that's great, but I don't want to hold you back."

"Pete-"

"Hear me out. I care about you, Kitty, and I know that most long distance relationships end up with both people hating each other, or at the very least not liking each other. I don't want that for us."

"Me either."

"Let's just agree to be friends after tonight and wing it from there."

"Okay." He could tell she was fighting off tears, not that he could blame her at the moment all he wanted was to find a deep, dark hole and bury himself in it. "Let's go mingle." He took her hand and they walked out to greet the others. The party was a huge success. The group hung out and Pete forgot for a while that he'd be gone in the morning.

"Dance with me?" Pete asked as a slow song started. Kitty smiled and stood letting him lead her to a more secluded corner of the room.

"_Childhood living is easy to do__  
The things you wanted I bought them for you__  
Graceless lady, you know who I am,__  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

_Wild Horses,__  
Couldn't drag me away,__  
Wild, wild horses,__  
Couldn't drag me away..."_

They swayed together slowly. "I hate this," she whispered against his shoulder.

"Me too," he murmured. "We just found each other… I don't want to loose you."

"Me either. I'm… I think I've fallen, Pryde."

She giggled. "Your pride fell years ago."

"Funny, luv."

"I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain 

_Now you decided to show me the same__  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines,__  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

_Wild Horses,__  
Couldn't drag me away,__  
Wild, wild horses,__  
Couldn't drag me away..."_

"I think I've fallen in love with you," Kitty said seriously. He kissed her sweetly before laying his head on top of hers.

"_I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,__  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time__  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried,__  
Let's do some living after we die_

_Wild Horses,__  
Couldn't drag me away,__  
Wild, wild horses,__  
We'll ride them someday"_

"Can we go somewhere where we can be alone?" Kitty asked suddenly. "I… I don't want to deal with the others, with anyone right now."

"Sure." They waved to the others and left, getting into his car. He drove to the beach. They arrived soon after sundown.

"This is perfect," Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, being alone with you is always perfect." He took out a blanket and they walked out onto the beach where Pete spread the blanket out on the ground. "I don't want to leave." They laid down on the beach in each others arms.

"Let's stay here tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I just want to be with you."

"Okay, luv. We'll stay here as long as you want."


End file.
